1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing lures and trolling hooks particularly those useful in waters containing weeds and other debris.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
In sport fishing, many fisherman prefer to fish in and among various vegetation and other debris, as it is generally recognized that many species of fish prefer such habitats. In general a lure attached to fishing line is cast into the water to attract the desired fish. The lure generally includes a body which the fish will consider food and at least one hook configured to snag itself on the inside of the fish's mouth. The fisherman may move or jiggle the fishing pole to which the fishing line is attached to animate the lure. Alternately, the fisherman may troll a given area of water to seek fish.
Most fishing lures previously available have at least one hook which is permanently exposed. This hook embeds or sets in the throat or mouth of the fish when hit upon. Such lures are not completely satisfactory in all situations. These lures lack any positive action to ensure that the hook is anchored firmly in the fish's flesh. Furthermore, such lures become tangled in weedy or debris-laden waters where fish frequent. This can lead to loss of lures and other valuable fishing equipment.
Boyko U.S. Pat. No. 1,994,168, proposes an automatic trolling hook which releases a pair of hooks when seized upon a fish. The hooks will engage the flesh in the throat or mouth walls upon their release. While trolling, the hooks remain in the retracted position thereby permitting snagless passage through the water and weed beds.
The Boyko device includes a body member having a metal plate with a pair of outwardly expanding hook members attached thereto. The hook members are capable of being closed together beneath the body member and held in place by a short hook flange formed in the metal plate. The Boyko device also includes a trip level mounted on the flat metal plate to disengage the hook members from behind the short hook flange.
The Boyko device has several drawbacks. The position of the hooks when retracted does not prevent all snags from occurring because some protrusion of the hooks can and does occur. Furthermore, the trigger mechanism as designed was prone to breakage and misfire. The trigger throughbore was composed of two eyelets bent from the flat metal plate. It has been found that a great number of trigger failures are due to this design configuration. The trigger itself was constructed as a flat slender arm having two outward extensions on the end opposed to the pivotal attachment hook to slide underneath the trigger mechanism resulting in a misfire. Finally, the Boyko reference employs a spring hook which, with repeated use, is prone to increased breakage at or near the spring coil.